mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Spunge
|release date = 2014-11-21 |release version = 1.3.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Cold, Water, Gold |beds required = 3 |element1 = Air |element2 = Plant |element3 = Water |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 3 x 3 |breeding = If Available: + Toe Jammer and Dandidoo + Potbelly and Quibble + Tweedle and Oaktopus |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 65 |buying price starpower= 2,500 |selling price coin = 22,000 |placement xp = 11,000 |regular version = |epic version = }} Description The Rare Spunge is the same size and shape as the Common Spunge, but is a different shade of green, and, as mentioned above, it has three eyes instead of two, six arms instead of two, and two leaf sprigs on its head instead of one. And, presumably because of its dry-eye condition, its eyes are reddened, compared to the Common Spunge's baby blue eyes. In addition, one of its leaves looks like it has been partially bitten/eaten off. Song Same as regular Spunge Song. Breeding The Rare Spunge can be bred exactly like the Common Spunge, using monsters that combine to provide the elements of Air, Plant, and Water. Possible combination(s): * + Toe Jammer and Dandidoo * + Potbelly and Quibble * + Tweedle and Oaktopus Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Spunge may fail, and give a Rare Spunge as a result instead of the regular Spunge. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. If you're trying to get a Rare Spunge as a result of breeding failure, the most effective combination is to breed a regular Spunge with a 4-element monster, since the offspring will always be a Spunge except in the rare case that an Ethereal monster is the result. (This assumes that the probability of getting a Rare Spunge instead of a regular Spunge doesn't depend on which monsters are used for breeding.) Another good strategy is to breed the Common monster with a single-element monster, as single-elements take the least time to hatch. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Availability was available to breed and purchase during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Spunge|9||Beeyoot Tree|9||Tree Hut|17||Smunkin Patch|11| }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Spunge. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Rare Spunge Spooktacle 2015.png|Spooktacle 2015, 2018 - 2019 In October 2015, the Rare Spunge wore the same vampire costume as its common counterpart. The bite mark in its left leaf is missing. This also returned in 2018 and 2019. Name Origin The Spunge's name may come from the Sponge, probably because the two creatures are able to absorb air and water. Trivia * While the spots on its side change color, they remain in the same positions as common Spunge’s. * If you pay careful attention, you can see the eye movements of the Rare Spunge are different from its common counterpart. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Cold Island Category:Air Category:Water Island Category:Water Category:Plant Category:Gold Island Category:Monsters Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Natural Monsters